castle_seriefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blumen für dein Grab
thumb|304px|right Blumen für dein Grab Blumen für dein Grab ist die 1. Folge der Serie Castle. ''Hier erfährt man wer die eigentlichen Hauptfiguren sind und man erfährt einiges über das Leben dieser Figuren. Originaltitel: ''Flowers from you grave Handlung In'' Blumen für dein Grab'' geschehen Morde, so wie sie Richard Castle in seinen Bestsellerromanen beschrieben hat. Det. Kate Beckett leitet in diesen Fällen die Ermittlungen und wendet sich zuerst an Castle in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr bei den Morden helfen könnte. Sie vermutet schließlich, dass der Mörder ein gestörter Fan von Castles Büchern ist und bittet Castle um die Fanpost, die er bekommen hat. Sie erfährt wenig später, dass Castle bei dem Fall seine Hilfe anbietet, da die Morde nach dem Vorbild seiner Bücher geschehen sind. Beckett ist anfangs darüber nicht erfreut, aber sie kann kaum etwas dagegen tun. Als beide schließlich die Fanpost nach möglichen Hinweisen durchsuchen, stößt Beckett auf einen Brief, der ein Bild vom zweiten Tatort darstellt. Sie schicken den Brief gleich ans Labor um die Fingerabdrücke darauf zu vergleichen. Da Castle aber gute Verbindungen zum Bürgermeister hat muss er nur einen Anruf tätigen, damit sie sie Fingerabdrücke bereits in einer Stunde statt in einer Woche bekommen. Beckett findet das nicht in Ordnung und möchte Castle zurechtweisen, als sie erfahren, dass es einen weitern Mord gab. Als Castle und Beckett am Tatort ankommen, sehen sie schon, dass es wieder einen Mord nach einem seiner Bücher gab. Castle ergänzt jedoch, dass die Szene aus seinem Buch nicht authentisch ist, da die Kleidfarbe nicht mit der aus seinem Buch übereinstimmt. Beckett enfernt sich um sich mit ihren Kollegen abzusprechen und ermahnt Castle, dass er dort bleiben soll, wo er ist. Da Castle nie das tut, was man ihm sagt, geht er unerlaubterweise zur Leiche, die die Pathologin, Lanie Parish , gerade untersucht. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Castle feststellen kann, was mit der Leiche genau passiert ist. Beckett ist erst wütend darüber, dass sich Castle ihr schon wieder wiedersetzt hat und erklärt ihm, dass ein Mordfall kein Spaß sei. Dann bekommt Beckett einen Anruf, bei dem sie erfährt, dass die Fingerabdrücke bereits abgeglichen sind und dass sie nun wissen, wer der Mörder ist. Die Polizeieinheiten fahren sofort zur Wohnung des Verdächtigen und stürmen diese gleich, wobei Beckett Castle vorher gesagt hat, dass er im Auto bleiben soll. Beckett und ihr Team treffen den Verdächtigen vorerst nicht in seiner Wohnung an. Dafür finden sie Beweise, die eindeutig darauf hinweisen, dass er der Mörder ist. Sie finden die Tatwaffe, die Kleidung der zweiten Ermordeten und die Bücher, aus denen die Morde stammen. Außerdem finden sie einen Altar in dem Castle mit seinen Bücher dargestellt ist. In dem Moment stößt Castle zu ihnen und sieht sich die Wohnung ebenfalls an. Plötzlich hören sie ein Klopfen und Poltern aus einer Ecke der Wohnung. Die Geräusche dringen durch eine Tür und als Beckett die Tür öffnet finden sie den Täter und nehmen ihn sofort fest, da dieser psychisch gestört ist. Auf der Polizeiwache will Beckett ihn verhören, aber er sagt noch immer nichts, wegen seiner psychischen Störung. Für Beckett, Cpt. Montgomery und dem Rest des Teams ist der Fall eindeutig abgeschlossen. Castle kann nicht glauben, dass das schon die Lösung des Falles ist und versucht immer noch eine Story hinter der ganzen Sache zu sehen. Aber Beckett widerspricht Castle und bedankt sich für die kurze Partnerschaft und Zusammenarbeit. Castle jedoch kommt wieder in die Polizeitstation um Beckett noch ein Geschenk zu überreichen, als Dank für die kurze, aber gute Zusammenarbeit. Beckett ist erst misstrauisch, öffnet trotzdem das Geschenk. Es ist ein Vorabdruck von Castles neuem Buch Storm Fall. Sie bedankt sich dafür, da Castle außerdem dieses Buch für sie signiert hat. Castle verabschiedet sich und geht. In diesem Moment glaubt Beckett, dass hier nichts vor sich geht, aber dann merkt sie, dass Castle die Akten vom abgeschlossenem Fall hat mitgehen lassen. Beckett und ihr Team können Castle mit dem verschwundenem Material in einer Bibliothek finden und nehmen ihn aufgrund Behinderung der Justiz fest. Als die Polizisten Castle abführen weißt Castle Beckett daruf hin, dass sie den falschen Mörder gefasst hat, da ihm bei der genaueren Untersucheung aufgefallen war, dass die Details nicht mit seinen Büchern übereinstimmen. Wenn es wirklich ein Fan von Castle gewesen sein sollte, dann hätten die Morde auch authentisch sein sollen. Diese Hinweis von Castle bringt Beckett dazu, nochmal genauer in dem Fall zu recherchieren, da in ihr Zweifel aufsteigen, ob sie wirklich den Richtigen gefasst haben. Sie kann nur ihr gutes Gespür und ihrer Kombinationsgabe herausfinden, dass es noch einen weiteren Verdächtigen gibt und will der Sache nachgehen. Währendessen ist Castle wieder frei, da ihn seine Tochter freigekauft hat und der Fall fallen gelassen wird, wenn er sich in dem Fall nicht mehr einmische. Während der Heimfahrt erklärt Castle seiner Tochter, Alexis , und seiner Mutter, Martha , warum er denkt, dass sie den Falschen haben und kommt zu den gleichen Schlüssen wie Beckett. Castle, der im Fall weiter ermitteln möchte, macht sich sofort zum Vater der zweiten Ermordeten auf um ihn einige Fragen zu stellen. Doch als er gerade das Büro von ihm aufsuchen will, kommt auch Beckett und nimmt Castle mit zur Befragung. Sie finden heraus, dass der Vater kurz vorm Sterben ist und sein Millionen schweres Erbe würde dann an seine Kinder gehen. Da seine Tochter tot ist, würde ihr Anteil auf den Sohn des Millionärs fallen. Beckett und Castle sehen das als sehr tatverdächtig und suchen den Bruder der Toten in seiner Firma auf, um auch diesen zu befragen. Während der Befragung, stellt sich heraus, dass dieser während der Tatzeiten der drei Morde nicht im Land war und hat ein wasserdichtes Alibi, da die Stempel in seinem Pass seine Aussage bestätigen. Beckett und Castle glauben aber fest, dass er der Mörder ist, da dieser in hohen Schulden steckt und diese erst quttieren kann, sobald er auch den Erbteil von seiner Schwester erben wird. Castle kommt auf die Idee, dass er einen gefälschten Pass haben könnte, mit dem er unerkannt wieder einreisen konnte, sodass er dann die Morde verüben konnte. Beckett und ihr Team brechen sofort zur Wohnung der Tatverdächtigen auf, um diese mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl nach dem gefälschten Pass zu durchsuchen. (Rest folgt noch) Figuren in dieser Folge Haupfiguren Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) Det. Kate Beckett (Stana Katic) Det. Javier Esposito (Jon Huertas) Det. Kevin Ryan (Seamus Dever) Lanie Parish (Tamala R. Jones) Cpt. Roy Montgomery (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) Martha Rodgers (Susan Sullivan) Alexis Castle (Molly C. Quinn) Nebenfiguren (es werden nur einige aufgezählt) Gina Cowell (Monet Mazur) Judge Markway (Dan Castellaneta) Zitate ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Gina Cowell (zu Castle): "Gott bewahre, dass du Arbeitest. Du hättest ihn in Rente schicken, zum Krüppel, oder zum Zirkus gehen lassen können. Aber nein, du musstest ihn ja unbedingt eine Kugel druch den Kopf jagen." Richard Castle: "Das Leben sollte ein Abenteuer sein. Weißt du warum ich Derrick umgebracht habe? Es gab keine Überraschungen mehr." Richard Castle: "Sie ist süß" - Kate Beckett:'' "Sie ist tot."'' Richard Castle: "Es gibt immer eine Story, man muss sie einfach nur finden." Kate Beckett:'' "Das sind Mordermittlungen und kein Tag um Disneyland."'' <-- / | Nachfolgende Episode --> Episodenliste Staffel 1 Episodenliste Staffel 2 Episodenliste Staffel 3